The truth isnt always good
by Cardfighter By Maple
Summary: !COMPLETED!Flora and Techna have a not so nice past but when two people from there past come back will all hell break lose? And what they have been trying to hide for so long is about to come out.  Please read and review!  There Will Be A Sequel! Watch For It!
1. The Begining

**ok it like in between season 2 and season 3 alright**

musa:hey flo

flora:hey musa hey girls

The winx:hey

Bloom: were you going?

flora:out

Stella:with helia

flora: maybe

the winx: ohh

flora: stop it

layla: what you guys are to cute together

flora: thankx well got to go bye

the winx:bye have fun

stella: not to much fun

the winx glared at her Stella: what

With flora and helia

Helia: hey my flower

flora: oh helia

so were are we going?

Helia: its a suprise

Flora: ok

helia: close your eyes

flora: ok

then they came to a clearing in the forest where there was a picnac set up and rose and different flowers around them

and candles i was like a romanctic dinner

Helia: ok open

Flora: ok but whats th... oh my god did you do this

Helia: yes

flora:its butiful

helia:thanks

hours later after listening to music making out talking

Helia:look at that star

flora turned around Flora:what star i dont see anyth..

when she turned back helia was on one knee

Helia:flora i love you with all my heart my love for you is pure and always will be now i know were young

but i love you and i want you to be next to me forever so will you mar..

flora tackled him to the ground with kisses

Flora: oh yes yes i will marry you

helia: great

helia: well i better get you back to alfea

flora:ya and you better get back to redfountian god i cant wait to tell the girlss!

helia:ya i cant wait to tell the guys

so they said there goodbyes and were on there way back

Somewhere deep in the under realm

Voice1:so floras getting married how sweet not if i have anything to say about it she will !

Voice2:ya that stupid tech fariy and flower fairy though they got rid of us but were back wont they be supriesed?

Voice1:yes they will! he said with and evil smirk

**Bet your wondering who it is well not telling yet!**

**And whats up with flora and techna?**

**So many questions?**

**Next up date maybe after or maybe before christmas!**

**KayKay -With Love Winxcouples**

**P.S Plz Review**


	2. Normal?

**sorry i haven't up dated in awhile but i promise i'll up date as much as i can sorry**

**this chapters short i thought i should put something up so heres chapter two!**

Back at Alfea

Flora just walked in

Hey flo, the winx said

Hey, she said back her voice trailing off sweetly

The girls gave her curious looks

So anything happen on your date with helia? asked layla

No nothing big, flora said casually

Ok, said everyone

At redfountian

Helia just walked in

Hey helia, the guys said

Hey, he said back

So how's was your date with flora? asked riven

Nothing special just a normal date. helia said

In the under realm

Tomorrow we will strike alfea, said voice one

Yes then techna and flora will know were alive and there secret will come out, said voice two

Yes it will then there stupid friends will abandon them,sadi voice one

And they'll come to us, said voice two

Yup now let start working on a plan of attack, said voice one

Ok sleep well fairies for now, said voice two

They turned to each other and smirked

At alfea flora and techna were sleep sweetly completely unaware of what's going to happen tomorrow.

**hey thanks for reading please review**

**pomes,love,and imagination**

**with lots of hugs**

**winxcouple!:)**


	3. Unexpected Visitors

The winx woke up Thinking it's any other day.

Alfea went to Red fountain for a celebration.

"Wow I can't believe Red fountain has been around for over six centuries "Said flora

"I know it's really fasinateting"said musa

"Yeah" said the rest of the winx

It was after the ceremony.

"That was awesome "Said Stella

"Yeah let's just be happy it's over "Said riven

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss "Said musa

Then the foundation began to shake.

"What's going on? "Asked bloom

Then these two wizards appeared.

"Who are you? "Yelled Brandon

"What do you want "Said Nabu

"Oh nothing just came to visit old friends "Said the Dark blonde one

"Yeah and I see there shocked to see us. Isn't that right flora, Techna"Said the Red one looking at flora and techna

"No it's impossible we destroyed you "Said techna a little scared

"We saw you die ho-how "Flora said frightened

"Flora techna who are those guys? "Asked helia worried

"Who are we well like I said we old firneds"Said the dark blonde one

"That's a lie we were never friends Shawn "yelled techna

"Oh that hurt you don't remember the good times we had "said the red one

"I'll admit there were good times until we found out what you were after Devon "said flora

"Yeah and now we want the digital flower so hand it over "Said Devon

"Never going to happen "Yelled riven and surprised everyone

"Oh riven you stupid pathetic boy "said Shawn

"He's not stupid "Yelled flora

"Yeah and he's not pathetic either you must be talking about yourself "said techna in a bitter tone

It surprised everyone that flora and techna stood up for riven

Techna and flora looked at each other and nodded.

"Electric leaf strom"Flora and tehcna shouted

Then an attack like a tornado of leafs and electricity.

"Ahhh"scearmed Shawn and Devon

"This isn't over flower fairy "said Devon bitterly

"Yeah we will get the digital flower you can't it techno fairy "said Shawn angrily

Then they disappeared

Everyone except riven, techna and flora were shocked.

"What The Hell was that? "Screamed everyone except those three.

They looked at each other than nodded it was time to tell the truth.

**What are they hiding?**

**Well you'll have to wait.**

**till the next chapter!**

**Lots Of hugs,Winxcouples!**


	4. Secrets Unravel

"Well is someone going to answer us "asked Stella? Flora, Techna, and riven all looked at each other.

"Okay well me and Flora are…"started Tecna "we're twins "said Flora

"Very funny now what's really going on "said Musa "no we are really sister's twins "said Flora

"But how you don't look anything alike "asked Timmy very confused

"Well were twin that don't look alike "said Tecna "ok well what about riven? "Asked Helia

"Rivens our… how do we say this. "Said Tecna "he's…"Floras voice trailing off

"Oh for Christ sake I'm there brother. "Said Riven annoyed

Everyone was speech less

"Ok weird" everyone was nodding "but who were those guys and what's the digital flower? "Asked Layla

"Okay those guys are the wizards of Apollo there evil and cruel and want any power"Tecna started

"The Digital Flower is an ancient power shared in between the realms of lynfea and zenith only a family with both lynfean and zenithian blood can obtain this power. "said Flora "exactly so our mom is from lynfea and or dad is from zenith so me and flora have this power "said Tecna "yeah but what my sister's forgot to mention is that you have to be royalty to have the power "said Riven un aware that Flora and Tecna didn't want the out. "What's riven talking about? "Asked Bloom "oh yeah well our dad is the king of zenith and our mom is the queen of lynfea and well that makes us royaltly"said Tecna nervously

"What when were you going to tell us? "Asked Stella mad that they hadn't told them sooner

"We didn't want to I mean tecnally I'm the princess of lynfea and Tec's the princess of zenith "said Flora

"What about Riven? "Asked Musa curious about her boyfriend "oh well you see..."Tecna said nervously

"Riven's well you tell her riv"said Flora now everyone was curious about it.

"You see muse I'm the prince of zenith and soon to be king in a couple months "said Riven nervously

"WHAT!"Said everyone (not including Flo and Tec) "oh and I have an arranged marriage "said Riven

"What the fuck riven your marrying some fucking slut"Musa yelled about to explode

"No I'm trying my best to get out of it "said Riven "yeah but the only way to do that is if..."Flora started but got cut off by Riven "No I already said no you or Tecna are not doing that I'm the oldest I'll figure it out" said Riven stern "But let us help you" said Tec "No" said Riven "How would Flora or Tecna help you? "Asked Sky "And why don't you let them help you? "Asked Musa "Because there not giving up their lives to help me "said Riven "How "asked Tecna "How what? "Asked Riven "How do you expect us to sit here and watch you be miserable? "Asked Flora "Well I don't want to see any of you miserable. "Said Riven

"What would they have to do to help you? "asked Layla "One of them would have to take my place "said Riven "Meaning "asked Stella "Meaning one of them would have to be married and take over zenith "said Riven "I get it "said Musa "Yeah we have to marry a prince and riv's got to marry a princess "said Tec

"But I'm a princess "said Musa "What really "said Riven all excited "Yes and you didn't remember "said Musa "No but that's great that means I don't have to marry a stranger "said Riven "Right you can marry me "said Musa "Okay hold on let me call my parents "said Riven "okay "said Musa

Riven called his parents and they were so happy and they said it's ok.

"Hey they said I can marry musa"said Riven "Great so now were engaged? "Asked Musa "yup" said Riven

"Congrats you're going to be our sister in law "said Flora and Tecna "congrats you two "said everyone

"Yeah so I have one more question who is Shawn and Devon to guy? "Asked Bloom

"There evil wizards and our Ex-Boyfriends" said Flora and Tecna shyly

"WHAT!"Said everyone (except Riven)

**You guy's are awesome so I wrote a nice long chapter just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**And please review!**


	5. What Now

"Wait you mean you dated them!" said Stella

"Yes we totally regret it" said Flora "completely" agreed Tecna

"Oh ok" said Stella "Helia" Flora started "Timmy please say something "begged Tecna

"I don't what to say "said Timmy "me either "said Helia

"Well you're not mad at us right?" asked Flora

"No I could never be mad at you flora "said Helia hugging Flora

"What about you Timmy? "Asked Tecna

"I'm not angry confused a little but not mad" said Timmy as he also hugged his girlfriend

"We know what we did was stupid "said Tecna "yeah it was "said Riven

"Okay well how bout we al-"Layla started to say but got cut off by

BOOM! CRASH!

"What is that "asked Musa

"I don't know "said Riven

Then they went outside to alfeas court yard

"Well hello again flora, tecna, and riven what a pleasant surprise "said the unknown lady

"Luesa"growled riven

"Who is that another old friend "asked Nabu

"Anything but "said Tecna

"What do you want "said Flora her voice full of hatred

"I want to avenge my father "said Luesa

"Your father was a horrible man "said Riven

"My father had a vision and then he was destroyed by you winx"said Luesa

"Who was her dad? "Asked Stella

"I am luesa daughter of Valtor"said Luesa

Everyone was jested shocked (except tecna, flora, and riven)

**Hey sorry its short promise the next one will be bigger!**


	6. Valtors Daughter

"What valtor has a daughter? "Asked Bloom

"Yes he dose and that's me "said Luesa

"Well she obliviously has no fashion sense "said Stella

"Not the time Stell" said Musa

"What do you want you witch "said Flora

"Oh nothing is it wrong for me to want to see my 3 favorite cousins? "Asked Luesa with an evil smile on her face "COUSINS "yelled everyone

"Listen to me just because you dad married our aunt doesn't mean were family "said Tecna

"Oh yes it dose "said luesa "oh screw off you bitch"said Riven fed up with Luesa

"Ok but before I go "with that she shot a dark energy blast at Bloom hitting her head on

"BLOOM "screamed everyone "oh you did it now bitch"said Layla

"Morphix Tidal Wave"

"Sonic Mega Blast"

"Floral Whirlpool"

"Solar Flash"

"Digital Triangle"

The force of the blast blew Luesa back.

Then showed up

"Girls what's going on? "Asked

"Luesa" Tecna said pointing to where she was

"Oh my "said Faragonda then she put an energy draining shield around luesa

"Hey let me out you old bat "yelled Luesa "have some respect "said Flora

"I'm going to give her to magix police "said Faragonda "ok"said everyone

"No I will not go jail" Luesa started screaming

"To bad bye bye luesa" said Riven

Then they were gone Bloom was getting up.

"Bloom are you alright?" Asked Sky

"I'm fine were did luesa go? "Asked Bloom

"Well showed up and took her to jail" said Timmy

"Good "said Bloom "yeah" everyone agreed

"I don't think we're done yet "said Brandon pointing at the sky

Its pitch black

"Oh great "said everyone

They got prepared to fight.

**Sorry it's short But Big Fight Scene Next!**


	7. Ending Battle

_Hello Emily here this is the last chapter._

* * *

><p>Then appeared a vortex and out came Shawn and Devon<p>

"Well hello little fairies" said Shawn

"What now" asked Timmy as everyone was in a fighting position

"Oh you know a little destruction" said Devon smiling evilly

"Not if we have anything to say about it" said Stella

"Ya everyone else agreed then bring it" said the two wizards

Then flora, helia, musa, riven, nabu and layla started to fight Shawn.

And Tecna, Timmy, Bloom, Sky, Stella and Brandon started to fight Devon.

Flora, Musa and Layla did a convergence and kicked Shawn's ass. He flew back and hit trees the same went for Devon. Then Flora and Tecna faced them with everyone behind them.

"Ready" asked Flora "Ready" said Tecna "what are you doing" asked Helia

"Using our magical essence to destroy them" said Tecna

"But that could kill you" said Timmy worried for his girlfriend

"But we have to try we have no other choice"said Flora

"Tec flo I trust you but be careful I love you lil sisters" said Riven very very worried about his sisters

"We will said flora ok here we go" said Tecna

They were facing each other holding hands

"Of the power and essence of the digital flower we use every bit of it to destroy these two Shawn and Devon." they both started to say "I flora I who give the digital flower the power of nature," said Flora

"And I Tecna who gives the digital flower the power of technology." said Tecna

"We use our powers to banish the wizards of Apollo to oblivion until the end of time. We sacrifice our powers to rid the world of them and we banish them to forever be gone." as they both said that a bright light appeared

"Nooooooo" the wizards screamed

"I can't see anything" said Stella "Me either" said Musa

Then the light dimmed down and the wizards were gone, but flora and tecna were laying there on the ground.

"FLORA TECNA" everyone screamed

Helia knelled next to flora and tried to wake her up Timmy did the same.

But sadly neither would wake up.

"Are they - are they" bloom began asking no there not there in a deep sleep said Timmy

"Thank god man why did they have to do this" said a softly crying Riven

"I don't know" said layla "will they wake up" asked Brandon

"No" everyone turned to see "they gave up every bit of their power, strength, and life into banishing the wizards" said sadly

"No they have to wake up they just have" to said a crying Layla all the girls were crying hugging their boyfriends except Helia and Timmy they were hugging the sleeping flora and tecna crying.

" is there any way to wake my sisters" asked Riven

"There may be one way" said "How" asked everyone

"You must go the planet Alor and find the Cavern of Destiny there should be someone who will be able to help you" said

"Alor I don't think I've ever heard of it" said Timmy

"It was one of the planets that fell many years ago but when you go to Alor you must be careful it's extremely dangerous" warned

"I don't care if it's dangerous if it can help flora and tecna were going" said Bloom

"Yeah" said everyone"Alright get a lot of sleep you're going to need it you leave in three days" said

Everyone went to get some sleep move flora and tecna to the infirmary to keep an eye on them. Everyone was ready to save flora and tecna but they didn't know how hard it was going to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey There will be a sequel i will be co-wirtting it with hmkaleto.<strong>_

_**Also I don't know when it will be up so just watch for it.**_

_**Please Comment!**_


End file.
